


The Vaults of Madness

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: Slave Crowned [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creepy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lust, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Passion, Romance, a little bit creepy, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Join Kefka and his journey with the Empire. How one slips into insanity and obsession.





	The Vaults of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I decided to write this in the first person. I forgot how much of a challenge that is. Anyways, the timeline isn't 100% accurate there are a few discrepancies. Also in Final Fantasy 6, his height is stated one thing but in Dissidia, he is clearly taller. I figure just depict him taller than Terra at least.

 

 

 

 

> In the vaults of madness deep within my brain, there is still a tiny piece of me that I keep sane.
> 
>  

I was fourteen when I joined Cid and the Empire. I wasn’t much with a sword I was a strategist. A prodigy in war games and simple things like chess. Before that, I was nothing, just a kid struggling to make a living. My parents were gone, victims of war, I was just nine when my village was slaughtered. I held much hatred for the Empire. Though I wanted to get revenge I knew there was no way I could accomplish it when it was well beyond my means.  I traveled around the world and eventually I wind up in Vector. I was so close but the town is a military town, it is well guarded, and everything seemed bleak. I worked menial jobs to make a living since I was still young many had no qualms about hiring me.

Then one day I saw a man sitting in front of a chess board, a hand placed under his chin, his red mustache evident as he was lost in thought. I was going to walk past him than against my own judgment I spoke.

“Isn’t a little boring playing just by yourself?” I asked. The man took a few seconds for him to realize I had talked and so I kept walking. Then he lifted his head up.

“Nothing is boring when you challenge yourself,” he replied. I stopped intrigued by the statement.

“How is that even possible?” I ask as I took a few steps backward.

“Simple, when you’ve beaten everyone who challenges you the only person left is yourself,” he answered. A small smirk came across my lips. I sat down in front of him eager to learn, eager to challenge.

“I’ll play you,” I said wide-eyed still in the midst of my youth. The man chuckled and started clearing the board.

“Have you played chess before?” he asked. I nodded.

“A couple of times,” I admitted.

“Good, saves time trying to explain the basics,” he pauses. “I’m Cid by the way of the Del Norte Marguez clan,” I nod. 

“My name’s Kefka, Kefka Palazzo,” I introduced. After a couple of minutes, we start. At first, I was a bit rusty then everything became clear. I could see his strategies, I’ve read them in books, and they even have names. I remembered how to counter them.  He would switch and mix things up and still, I countered him. Eventually, after three hours, I won. “Checkmate,” I said happily with a smile. He was red at first as he mumbled to himself but then he sat back and chuckled.

“You’re good, you’re darn good kid!” he let out. “How long have you been playing?” he asked. I shrugged.

“Not very long,” I admitted.

“Really? You’re a natural,” he said impressed. I just give a small nod. “Tomorrow let’s play another game,” he said and with that, he got up and left. So after a couple of days, we played different games and many times I won. We would converse with each other soon he found out I was alone and that I lived in a small room in the inn. Then one day after a game he stood up and said: “Let’s go.”

“What?” I asked looking up confused.

“Come, my lad, I think you’ll be a valuable asset to the Empire,” he says. My mind went blank. This whole time I was playing against someone who worked for the Empire? He wasn’t evil or mean, he was actually nice and intelligent. I swallowed as I decided to humor him.

“You’re joking right?” I asked following him placing my hands in my pockets. He kept silent until we reached the palace. Like nothing, he easily walked past the guards. Then it became evident that this wasn’t a joke. I stopped as I looked up at the dark towering castle. This was supposed to be a palace? It looked more like a metal fortress, sore on the eyes.

“Come along,” Cid gestured. I looked back down and followed Cid again I suddenly became self-conscious. I look at my clothes they’re tattered and worn. I swallow nervously.

“Where are we going?” I asked catching up to Cid. He chuckled.

“We’re going to talk to the Emperor,” he said. “He knows everything that goes around here and if you’re going to stay here that means he needs to approve,” he clarified. I began to sweat. I’m going to meet the Emperor looking like a peasant. This wasn’t at all how I imagined it happening. Soon we walk into the palace and into the throne room. The king is sitting there looking regal and bored. He’s dressed in colors and fabric that I only imagined in my dreams. I open my mouth in awe, as much as I wanted him dead, I admired his choice of clothes and need for control.

“Ah, Cid, who’s this?” The Emperor asked interestedly.

“This… this is that boy I was talking about,” Cid introduce. The Emperor raised a bushy light blond brow. I swallow feeling weak and exposed. I look around there are guards all around him even if I had the chance, I would not have made it out alive. “His name is Kefka Palazzo and he’s a got quite the brain, I think he would make a fine addition to the Empire as a strategist,” Cid introduced. The king stepped off his throne and began to near. “Kefka…this is Emperor Gestahl…your _liege_ ,” he added with a small cough. I gasp as I suddenly get on one knee and bow.

“My liege,” I repeat obediently. I can feel him staring down at me, the intense glare scrutinizing.

“Hmph, I’m not about to waste potential talent,” Emperor Gestahl said. “Let’s train him, educate him, give him a chamber of his own,” he said. Cid nodded.

“Very well,” Cid said as he began to walk. “Come on now,” he said and I stayed motionless, I didn’t know when I was allowed to stand up or not when the Emperor hovered so near. The king let out a chuckle.

“Well you heard the man, go, and welcome to the Empire,” The Emperor said as he turned back around. “I expect great things from you,” he added returning to his throne.

 

I was given a small living quarter at first but it was mine. I did not have to pay to stay, all I did was learn. It was hard to believe that the Emperor the man whose army destroyed my family was taking me under his wing. I was educated and trained as a soldier, everything was militarized first. I kept my nose in the books reading absorbing things, history of things long forgotten. It became apparent that the Emperor had not forgotten those tales of old. He was fascinated by the tales of magic and the gods. When I read a story about them I would tell him what I learned and discovered and the Emperor was very pleased.

“Did you know it’s speculated that the gods were siblings?” I said as I walked with the Emperor of the remains of a small imperial garden.

“Interesting, watch your step,” he warned.

“My step?” I repeated before tripping off the step and stumbling to my feet. I trip a bit before bouncing back up red with embarrassment. “Ugh…ta da…alas I’m okay,” I said trying to save face. The Emperor chuckled.

“Always a pleasure hanging around you,” he started. “Good for a laugh,” he said as he started to walk away. “Keep on studying,” he added. I take a deep sigh before I grimace as he walks away. Days passed I’m stuck in a uniform, like a student, it’s plain and green but at least it’s not tattered. I keep my boots polished and my uniform clean. Soon I won my first battle, strategically of course. I’m given a rank and medal, I’m taken seriously now.

 

Rumors start to appear that there is a child in care of the Emperor. That it was taken from a Cave that was filled with Espers. I wished I had seen it. I wished I was there, it angered me that I was not trusted yet with such a serious mission. Wet nurses were constantly coming in and out of the palace. People said that perhaps he would adopt the new child and perhaps make him or her his heir. I scoffed the Emperor has no heir, he wants no heir, if it was up to him, he would be immortal. Other rumors started to roam the halls, that this child was special. That weird and unusual thing started to happen around the baby. Objects moving and things catching on fire. It sounded intriguing and I wanted to see this phenomenon for myself. However, he had this child hidden and it was most likely kept somewhere near the Emperor’s quarters. One night I ventured around the area myself until I heard a voice from behind.

“What are you doing here?” I heard. I turned startled. It was Sergeant Leo, he was often sought out for a bodyguard when the Emperor’s paranoia grew. He was also the best swordsman in the Empire. I coughed as I regained my composure.

“I got lost,” I started, Leo perked a brow. He was obviously not buying it. “Well, actually I just wanted to explore the palace a bit, I never been up here, the rooms are much nicer up here than ours don’t you think?” I asked with a small grin. He kept silent.

“Of course these are the Emperor’s chambers and you are not allowed here, go,” he said and pointed towards the exit. I grimaced as I make my leave.

Sooner or later the child appears and it is a girl. A young girl with unusual color eyes and odd colored hair, when in the sun it shined peculiar sheen and it was fascinating. A nanny watched over her in the small remains of the garden. I couldn’t help but stare as I decided to walk up to the child. The nanny who was knitting stood up alarmed.

“May I?” I asked the nanny looked me over before nodding. I stood there watching the small toddler in fascination. She was pulling the petals of what little flowers were left in the garden. “Hello there,” I said softly as I bent down. “What are you doing?” I asked as the girl crawled about and grabbed another daisy and plucked its petals. She ignored me at first, too intent on what she was doing. I looked around a few feet away soldiers were training in the distance. Though no one seemed to be bothered with what I was doing.

“Playing,” she replied lightly. I raise my brows and smile.

“I see, my name is Kefka. What’s yours?” I asked trying to get her attention. She picked a daisy about to pluck it when she stopped and bit her lower lip.

“Terra,” she answered quaintly. I nod she finally looks up at me for the first time. Her eyes are wide as she stares about for a bit then she raises her flower towards me. “Here!” she offers. I look at the daisy for a moment, simple its petals still intact. The daisy was not the most elegant of flowers but it had a simplicity to it. I finally take the flower and sniff it. I smile at her.

“Thank you,” I say finally standing up.

“She’s not allowed in Cid’s greenhouse, says she destroys his flowers,” the nanny reveals. I shake my head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, a little destruction is worth spending time with a child such as this one,” I reply. I turn around as I sniff the daisy once more. I place it in my pocket before I return inside for studying. I find myself wandering into Cid’s greenhouse. He’s there gardening, tinkering with things as well.

“Cid!” I greet happily. Cid turns his head and smiles.

“Ah, Kefka it’s been a while, I heard you just won your third battle, congrats!” he says. I nod modestly as I smile.

“Thank you, I just came to see what you have been up to,” I asked my hands behind my back. It has become a bit of a habit now. The appearance of formality.

“Ah right now just gardening, been quite busy,” he admitted. I tilt my head.

“Really? With what?” I ask interested.

“Ah, a secret project for the Empire,” he replies. “It’s still at the basics but we’re ready to start experimenting soon,” he said. I nod.

“Well good luck, with whatever that is, I’m sure we will all be amazed,” I flatter as I step back and let him be. Another project I’m not aware of, it’s not fair. I’m a bit upset but I don’t let my anger get the best of me.

 

Once again I’m outside sipping on my tea as I watch Terra play about. She’s chasing a butterfly that wants to desperately get into the greenhouse. I put my tea aside and make my way towards her. “Hello again. Where’s your nanny?” I ask. She looks up and smiles and points towards the general direction. “Come now, we mustn't get lost,” I say as I take her hand and lead her back to her nanny who looks a bit distraught. She’s talking to Leo and a couple of soldiers.

“Oh thank goodness!” she lets out. Terra runs up to her nanny and hugs her.

“She was by the greenhouse, chasing a butterfly,” I reveal simply. Leo nods.

“Good, remember she belongs to the Emperor,” he warned the nanny. “If she is hurt in any way, it is…I’m afraid your head,” he warned.

“No need to say such things, especially around such a small child as cute as Terra,” I said as I reach down and pat her cheek. She smiles as she reaches her hands out and suddenly I’m on fire. “Ah…ahhhh!” I yelp as I wave my arm desperately. I  use my other hand to try put out the fire on my right arm. “Ha…ha..hot….Help!” I let out, my voice is high pitched.  The soldiers immediately drop me to the floor and roll me about trying to pat out the fire.

“I’m so sorry she hasn’t done that in quite a while!” the nanny apologizes as she picks Terra up. Finally, the fire is out and I’m dirty and amazed at what just happened. My eyes are wide as I look at the child with fear and amazement.

“Magic!?” I let out in awe. Suddenly the other soldiers start to laugh at my predicament.

“Let’s go,” Leo says shaking his head. “We have more training to do,” he says. I swallow as I look at my right arm it burns my clothes are charred but I’m relatively okay.  I return to my room still slightly in shock but amazed. My mind is elsewhere it’s buzzing with the idea of magic. No wonder the Emperor wants her well-guarded. There is a knock on my door. I continue to change into my new uniform.

“Come in,” I say as I turn to see who it is. Its Cid he looks a bit sullen for a moment when he smiles.

“I heard you had a bit of a mishap with Terra,” he starts picking up the ruined blazer and looking at it. I nod.

“Yes,” I let out. “She’s amazing,” I add. He chuckles.

“Yes, the Emperor wants to see you by the way,” Cid replies. My eyes widen and my nerves grow as I’m suddenly filled with worry.

“For what?” I ask. Cid shrugs.

“Not sure,” he answers. I swallow scared.

“You don’t think it’s because… of what happened with Terra isn’t it?” I ask nervously. Cid shakes his head and sighs.

“I really don’t know, you’re his best strategist, so I wouldn’t worry too much,” he said reassuringly placing an arm on my shoulder. I look down and nod. I make my way to the throne room and I nervously approach before kneeling.

“Stand,” he says simply his hands are behind his back. I do as I’m told.

“You wanted to see me, my liege?” I ask. He nods.

“Yes, yes,” he says and his tone doesn’t sound angry at all. I relax a bit as I walk up beside him. “Walk with me,” he says. We head out towards a room and out towards the balcony where the greenhouses, the garden, and the training yard can be seen. The garden looks pitiful in comparison to the training grounds. “I heard you take quite a fascination with Terra,” he starts as he eyes me for a moment. I gulp as I’m sure I have turned pale. I look down and nod.

“Yes, she’s a witch, she can wield magic,” I reply looking back up at him. He smiles and nods.

“Yes, she is a rare specimen, indeed,” he said with a nod. Specimen? I think to myself but do not dare question. “She will make a valuable asset to the Empire, perhaps even a general,” he said happily. I nod a tinge of jealousy washes over me when I realize that it will be years away.

“I’m sure she will,” I say in agreement. I know my answer will please him. He begins to walk away. “I’m surprised you weren’t invited to Leo’s promotion ceremony,” he started. Once again jealousy washes over and it is overwhelming.

“I did not know he was having one or even being promoted,” I reply as calmly as possible. Though I’m bitter. He nods.

“Maybe next time, your strategies are valuable to my army,” he said. I nod with a smile. “You’re a smart and loyal subject, Kefka. I have a great deal of appreciation for you,” he admitted. I nod and smile. He is flattering me but why?

“Thank you my liege, I appreciate your kind words but if it wasn’t for you I would not be where I am today,” I flatter in return. He smiles and seems pleased.

“That’s right,” he accepts. “That is why I have you in mind for something special,” he starts as he heads down a darker corridor. I keep silent. “It is a project that Cid has been working on,” the Emperor reveals and my hearts skips a beat excited. He’s letting me in on his top secret project. “Cid says that there is much testing to be done but I think he is being modest. I’m sure he is near completion,” the Emperor starts. “It is a risky maneuver, however, it involves a great amount of time and strength, from what I have gathered,” he continues to divulge. “Cid says you’re too valuable to be wasted on such an experiment, I say otherwise. What could not be more perfect than an intelligent and loyal subject to be infused with the gifts of the magi!” he said haughtily. I swallow in shock, I wasn’t sure what he thought he said.

“Are you saying? You want me?” I ask. He nods.

“Yes, an army of magic-wielding soldiers, no one would be able to defend against the likes as such,” he said. “I cannot think of no other perfect candidate than you,” he said. I’m speechless as I step back and I began to kneel but I forget about surroundings and I bump into a small table. A vase begins to wobble and I immediately reach out to catch it as it falls. It bounces a bit off my hands but I catch it finally and sigh. The Emperor’s gaze is serious as I place the vase back on the table. Suddenly he releases a hearty laugh. “Ah, Kefka you clown, you amuse me so,” he says. “Think about it, the experiment will happen soon!” he says as he walks away.

I walked back towards my quarters I could hear soldiers celebrating Leo’s promotion.  
  
“You should have seen it, he squealed like a girl, waving his arm on fire. Ah ha ha!” I heard a couple of soldiers chat with each other as they drank. I grimace. I did not squeal, did I? I shook my head before making my way to my room. One day they will rue the day for laughing at me, they will be the ones on fire squealing in pain.

 

A couple of days pass and I sat watching Terra having a tantrum with her nanny. A part of me wanted to go over and comfort her but I knew that the Emperor would be watching. I didn’t want to give the wrong impression. Soon the day came and I was escorted to a scientific facility. Machines were everywhere, a metal like chamber was near, and only a glass window could be seen. Most of the staff were in suits. Tubes were connected to the chamber.

“Are you sure you want to go through this?” Cid asks seriously. I nod and he sighs. “It’s never been tested before, we don’t know if it will work, don’t know the side effects of the procedure. I could convince the Emperor to try another person first,” he tried to persuade. I shook my head.

“No…he chose me besides I want to do this,” I said strongly. Though I was starting to have second thoughts. Was power worth the risks? Cid nodded.

“Get undress,” he said. I grimace as I began to undress, I’m suddenly aware of my body. I’m thin and lanky, I feel exposed and cold. I hide it well though. “Alright get into the tube,” he orders. I slowly crawl into the tube, they begin to attach various wires to me. A nurse with brown eyes and short brown hair begins to explain.

“These three are for your vitals, this one monitors your heartbeat, your blood pressure, and your oxygen levels. This one…” she pauses as connects something to my head. “Is to monitor your brain waves,” she explains. My blue eyes look over at the plugs they wrap around my head and look at her nervously. She smiles, she stares back at me, her brown eyes never leaving mines when suddenly she sticks me with something a needle into the back of my hands. “These will keep you hydrated while in the chamber, some of these will put a liquid essence in you, the procedure is liquid and exposure base,” she said before attaching a few more needles. I grimace as it stings. She finally backs away. Cid walks up to me once again.

“This procedure is very long I hope you are ready,” he says with a nod. I swallow and nod in response. He backs away as well and the tube is closing. I panic a bit as a cold steam is immediately released. “Relax, take deep breaths,” he instructs and I try to do what I’m told. I’m starting to freeze, my heart is racing, then suddenly darkness.

I’m awake at last at least I thought I was awake. I look at my hands and arms. I am a small child again. I look around, I’m in my childhood home, in my room. I hear gunshots and yelling. I panic as I jump off my bed. I run downstairs. My house is dimly lit. I run out the front door. It’s night and there is fire everywhere. I see people fleeing for their lives and I panic. Mother, father? Where are they? Then I remember they’re in the town square. I run towards it as fast as I can. I see them. My father being shoved to the ground.

“Mother!” I run out to her and she turns to face me.

“Kefka! No…run!” she yells but I don’t listen and I run to her. She bends over and hugs me. “I said run!” she says tearing up. Suddenly we’re on the ground, they struck her on the head with the back of a gun. I’m in shock as I see my mother blink a few times as blood slides down her face.

“Momma,” I whisper. She breathes out.

“Run,” she whispers before being struck again and the blood splashes on my face. I blink in shock as suddenly my father steps back up.

“You bastards!” he yells then suddenly he is shot. “Ugh,” he holds his gut as he begins to bleed he falls to his knees though before he falls he pulls out a dagger and stabs the solider in the foot. “Run, damn it,” he says and finally I get to my feet. I’m crying my heart is racing as I hear bullets zooming past me. I’m scared. I run back towards my house. I run up to my room and close the door, I begin to cry. This can’t be happening. Not again. Then I hear them break in my house they are searching for me but I hide underneath my bed. They slam open my room they look around briefly.

“He’s not here,” another soldier says.

“Burn the place,” the soldier replies as he leaves my room. Smoke rises and it gets hot I was too scared to get out but now I have no choice. I crawl out from underneath my bed. I cough a bit I open the door the fire is at the foot of the stairs. I run back into my room I look out my window I open it and began to step out. I crawl to the side of the roof the fall is high. I look around there is a tree nearby. I look around once more to make sure there is no other way out and I leap for it. I grab a hold of the branch but it breaks and I fall with it. I land on some leaves and bushes, I can feel blood coming from my legs and arms. I’m tired and it’s dark.

I wake up again and I’m back in my room I look at myself and realize I’m still a child. Once again I hear the sounds of bullets and yelling. I soon realize it’s starting over. I try again expecting things to be different but it’s not. It happens again and again. I’m stuck in a loop, the curse of the ever waking to see my parents die again and again. It feels like I’ve seen it a thousand times and soon I lose track of how many time I saw it happen. Why? Why is this happening to me? It is torture and soon I just give up and I let them shoot me, sometimes I let the burn me. Other times I don’t even run towards my parents anymore. I feel dead. I’m dead.

It’s cold suddenly and I began to struggle to breathe. My heart is racing and I don’t know what is happening. Suddenly I hear an odd sound as if something is being opened. Everything goes dark and I wake up confused and traumatized.

“Stay calm, stay calm or you’ll put yourself into cardiac arrest,” I hear Cid say. I’m trembling, naked once more inside the tube.

“He-help,” I manage to whimper. Soon they take off the tubes and needles. I stumble out of the machine I can’t walk, my legs feel useless.

 

“We need to take vitals, we need to watch you for the next few days,” a nurse says. It’s the same brown-eyed nurse except her hair is much longer. I suddenly feel weak and I faint. I wake up and I’m back in my room and I sigh relieved. I’m alive after all. I can’t walk still and people are constantly checking up on me feeding me.  Cid comes to check on me. He reassures me I’ll walk again soon. I don’t feel any different in fact I feel weaker than I did before. They are constantly checking up on me as I learn to walk again. I ask to walk outside, I wanted fresh air and sun. I’m escorted outside with the help of some staff. I pause as I see a familiar face. It’s Terra and I smile but then it fades when I see she looks a bit older and a fear begins to creep inside me.

“Take me back inside,” I say suddenly but my staff looks confused. “I said take me back inside!” I repeat strongly and they do as they’re told. Cid begins to ask me to try to see if I can perform any feats of magic. I can’t. He begins to worry that perhaps the first experiment might be a failure. And I fight the urge to ask how long I was gone. After three weeks I’m able to walk on my own again. When he asks to see if anything has changed. I ask. “How long was I in there?” I ask seriously staring back at him. He shakes his head. “Cid…don’t…don’t hide this from me! How long?” I ask again.

“A year,” he says and I feel faint. I fall back to my bed. “A year and it seems it was a failure,” he says sadly. Anger rises within me but I just simply nod. I knew what I was signing up for. My hands start to shake as I grip my bed’s sheets tightly but nothing happens no spark no sign of magic and I suddenly feel like a failure. Soon I meet with the Emperor and though he is disappointed he is still hopeful. He doesn’t blame me, he blames Cid. It was a small relief but deep down I am angry that I endured a year of torture, a year of nightmares for nothing. I want to see the Emperor dead but I can’t not just yet.

Almost a year passes and I’m back at rank, a tactician once again. News says that the Emperor wants to try again. He wants to use a different test subject. At first, I was glad but then I wonder what if this time Cid is successful? What if this person is gifted with the power of magic and not me? What if this person wins the Emperor’s favor over me? I can’t let this happen. I make my way to the throne room and order an audience with the Emperor. I ask to volunteer once more. He shakes his head at first.

“Can’t do that, you’re our the best strategist, remember, we honestly struggled the year you were gone,” he admits. “Leo is an amazing swordsman but strength can’t win battles alone,” he says. I’m furious as I inhale through my nose.

“You’re quite right, however, if this time Cid succeeds you will have much more than just a tactician. You will have a soldier who can win battles for you,” I try to convince. He seems to like the idea of this. Finally, he nods.

“Very well, but this is the last time,” he says. I nod as I take my leave.

Once again I’m brought back to the scientific hall. Though this time I’m not alone. Terra is here this time. She is wearing a simple light blue dress as she sits on the table hooked up to some machines.

“What is going on?” I ask.

“We are taking blood from Terra,” Cid says simply. “I’m sure her blood is the key,” he says as he examines Terra’s vitals. She looks tired and weak. I grimace.

“And do what with it?” I ask. Cid sighs.

“A blood transfusion, Terra is half-Esper and combined with your blood, the transformation might run smoother,” he says. I swallow as I stare at the small girl fighting to keep awake. Half Esper? No wonder she can wield magic. “We will slightly alter it before placing it within you, this time we are sure there will be some type of alteration,” he says and I nod.

“How long will I be in there?” I ask. Cid looks at me seriously.

“Another year,” he says and I’m in rage but I convince myself that is worth the wasted year of life. Once again I’m stripped before being placed inside the chamber. I’m hooked up once more and I don’t even flinch when the needles are stuck within me. The chamber closes and the cold air releases. I can’t help but shiver and I began to panic a bit another year, what if, what if it’s the same nightmare? It was the last coherent thought before darkness surrounded me.

 

I believed I cursed myself. As I wake up and I cry in terror it is the same nightmare. If only I had thought of something better something happier. I hear my nine-year-old self, yell distraught. I’m in agony. I’m in agony as I relive the same nightmare over and over again. I’m no longer aware of what is real and what isn’t. I almost forget what my real age is and I’m pretty sure I’m only nine. Can I only be nine? No, I’m too smart for nine. I’m not nine, I’m not dead? Is this what death is like? Over and over again I’m not sure if I bother running out anymore as the flames reach my bed and I begin to burn. At least I feel something more than just sorrow. Then not even sorrow, I have given up. I can’t remember what my mother and father look like anymore. I’m dead again and I chose this for myself.

I wake up and I lie there as I hear the bullets and yells of the villagers. “I’m dead again,” I say simply to myself and it echoes weirdly this time. Why? “Dead!” I yell out and it echoes once more. It happens over again but the echo is still there and this time when I wake up I laugh at the cries of villagers. “I am Dead! Dead! Ha ha ha! Ahhhhh!” I mimic the cries and I just yell. A man trapped inside a child’s body. “AHHHH!” I yell and it echoes everything is echoing now and I don’t know what is going on but I feel I have broken the cycle. I did it even if it was for just a few minutes. I was elsewhere another world is finally around me I don’t know where I am but I’m glad it’s just not my house. Am I in a cave? I walk up towards it and there is another village. “Where am I?” I ask out.

“You are here and now you are gone,” I hear echoing before suddenly everything spirals and I am once again back in my room in my childhood home. It starts over again. I’m lost. I’m dead. I yell and it echoes around me as if it’s bouncing off the walls of my skull and I shake my head waiting for the brief few seconds of agony before darkness and wake. I’m awake and I yell and it echoes and again it goes dark and I feel cold. Escape! Escape! I start to convince myself.

I wake up and I’m inside the metal chamber. The glass is fogged, my heart is racing, my head is stinging my eyes are burning. I’m still in agony but I’m alive. I bang at the chamber door no one is near. Yet I’m awake. I losing oxygen and I know if I don’t get out I will die. My hands are rigid my nails are long and I claw at the door yelling before trying to hit and kick. I’m yelling like a madman and I don’t care. I just want to escape this nightmare and finally, I feel my hands burn but they are not on fire but some type of light. It forces the door open enough for me to kick the chamber open and I get out. Scientist along with Cid walk into the room as I crawl out of the metal door. They appear to be in their nightgowns. I’m breathing deeply, my teeth bearing as I can’t walk for a moment. Though I pull myself up.

“Kefka…” Cid says simply confused or amazed. I don’t know.

“I…am not…dead,” I manage to say before falling back to my knees and I curl up within myself and a small chuckle rumbles from my chest. “I’m alive.”

I awake once more and I’m strapped down. “What’s this?” I ask angrily.

“You’re a month and a half early, just procedure, we don’t want you hurting yourself,” Cid verifies. I nod. Soon I’m brought back to my chamber. I can’t walk well yet but it was much better than the last time. After a couple of days I’m able to walk on my own and now I feel different. I feel stronger than before. My skin feels weird and for once my mind is empty. The next day I wake up and my hands sting a strange tingling heat. A soft glow emanates from my hands and I smile. “I am magic,” I say as I try to force it to grow and it does. The room lights up as I toss the light to the wall opposite of me. With a bang, the room swirls of colors like a bubble and in my head the sound echoes. It slowly fades the damage can be seen.

 

A new confidence grows within me. As the experiment is a success. Everyone is in awe of what I can achieve and the Emperor is out in the courtyard and asks me to display my new found power.

“Of course,” I say curtly and I raise up my hand, it tingles it radiates a strange sensation as fire appears at my fingertips. I throw out my hand as I set a dummy on fire. The world around me swirls in color and it’s euphoric as peoples awe echoes around me. It fades once more and I turn and bow.

“Cid you did it! You really did it!” the Emperor says impressed.

 

My powers continue to grow but as they grow the war abates. The Empire has a good foothold around the world. Only once or twice I was out in battle and it was short. What a waste of time. Things calm down and I feel I’m wasted. I grow bored and all I want to do is use my newfound power. My magic, I just want to feel the echoes and see the swirls of colors that magic brings. I’m irritated. As time passes my irritation slowly grows, I am wasted. I’m in search of a distraction. I am constantly leaving Vector in search of magic. Some type of magic in the world. But alas there is none. The world is boring and physical and only when I’m using my powers does it feel alive. I’m paid well and the Emperor is interested in my travels.

“My next conquest!” he says and I smirk in agreement. The light reflects off one of the jewels on his robes and I grimace for a moment then smiled. Once again I’m in search of something but it always seems out of my grasp. My body stings with power that is kept within me that needs to be released. I find myself walking into a clearing as I strip my clothes off. I feel hot, I feel like I’m on fire and I feel like a stranger inside my own skin. I fall to my knees I can feel it bubbling the rage, the power, I yell as magic washes over me and a wave of fire then ice flows out from me. The clearing around me is ruined. The grass burnt and only ash covered in ice remains. I breathe heavily, I feel better. I feel so much better.

I find myself in town and a merchant is selling beautiful scarves. I’m drawn towards them like a fish on a lure. I look at the material, exquisite reds, golds, greens, and blues. I want them, I want them all. I buy quite a few. The locals dress fashionably and I want to blend in, that is the lie I tell my subordinates.

“I think that is a female garment,” a soldier interjects as I examine a red and gold dress.

“Nonsense,” I say quaintly as I pick it up. “I must have it,” I let out and I pay for it. When I return home I’m dressed in exquisite clothes. I feel prettier, I feel elegant, I feel like royalty. With my power, I should be royalty. The Emperor looks a bit confused but he shrugs it off as I tell him stories of my travels. He is pleased. I am promoted along with Leo who is now a General. However, battles are few and far in between. I make my way to my old quarters to gather a few objects personally when I see her. Terra she is much older now, she looks about twelve or thirteen. How long have I been gone? I slow my pace as I watch what is going on. General Leo is watching them along with a few soldiers. Terra and another girl are in armor and they are fighting with a blade. Her opponent is much tougher and skilled. Terra is struggling, she manages to block an attack before pushing the girl away with her sword but the girl is on her once again. Terra falls back and slips on the ground. The girl points her blade at her throat seriously, her icy blue eyes are cold and she finally smirks. Leo and the others clap and I can see the fire in Terra’s eyes grow. She pushes herself up and once again tries to attack but the blonde girl has turned already. Leo steps in and blocks Terra’s attack and pushes her back.

“The match is over, Terra,” he warns. The fire that was behind her eyes is immediately extinguished. She looks down sadly, defeated, and stares to the ground. I scoff as I make my way towards the scene without even realizing it.

“Terra’s gifts are not with a sword,” I speak up. Everyone turns to face me and a few soldiers snicker at my presence. Leo raises a brow.

“Ah, Kefka, so you have returned,” he says and I nod. “Perhaps so but the Emperor insists she is battle ready. When the time comes she will need to be skilled in both magic and a sword,” he says. I sigh as I glance at Terra then at the young blonde who is now at Leo’s side.

“Who’s this?” I asked nodding at the girl. Leo straightens up.

“This girl is the Emperor’s newest prodigy, her name is Celes, Celes Chere an orphan just like yourself. She is a prodigy with a sword,” he finishes.

“I get that,” I say out loud as I inhale through my nose. “Very well, carry on,” I say as I take my leave. Leave it to Emperor Gestahl to not waste talent.

My new chamber is much bigger and much more comforting. It is plain at first but it does not take long for me to remedy that. Flowers, drapes, and jewels are brought in from my favorite merchants. A mirror or two as well. The blessing only lasts so long and soon an uncomfortable wave washes over me. I sigh as I rub my face with my hands. I look in the mirror and I almost don’t recognize the person who stares back at me. Only the eyes, the boy is gone. I lay on my bed my hands start to tingle I am bored and I itch to use magic once again. I itch to see those colors the echoes of magic. I leave in the middle of the night I find myself at a tavern in Vector.

I drink and it only helps a little. The alcohol only helps so much now that I have been gifted with magic. I smirk as I drink playing a game of cards with some soldiers. The jokers are placed aside. I snatch them up, what a waste of a card. I lean back in my chair as I show my hand.

“You cheated!” a belligerent soldier says as he stands up.

“Oh really?” I counter. “Would you like to prove it?” I ask uninterested. The soldier leans over the table and pulls a few cards from under my sleeve.

“Ha, I knew that girly dress was more than just a distraction! Look cards! Cheater!” he yelled as others try to pull him away. I yawn.

“You’re right I cheated so what? I’m your superior get over it,” I say tossing the cards away except for the Jokers. I drink the rest of my drink and leave the tavern. The soldier soon follows pursuit his fellows try to restrain him.

“Cheater!” he yells as I turn he is about to punch me but another soldier holds his arm back. I scoff as they drag him away.

“Let him go,” I say unimpressed but I’m dying for anything to remedy my boredom and to remedy this itch. “Do as I say!” I command and they let him go. They slowly back off as I throw my hand out and set the drunkard soldier aflame. His yells echo a bit as the world swirls in colors then he falls to the ground his body has given out as he fellows stare in fear and shock. I sigh as I turn. “Put him out…no never mind. Better yet let his body rot as a reminder to those who cross me,” I let out with a smirk. I turn around once again, it was just a small release but not enough to quell the urge.

 

The war seems to come to a halt and I am slowly losing myself to the urge. I leave every so often to destroy a few things: the smell of ash, the taste of frost, the swirl of magic and the echoes that bounce around my head seem to radiate my soul. My skin feels foreign, as if it’s not there, plain, and weird. I look for ways to feel whole once again. I am reminded of the Joker of the cards, cast aside useless, we are one of the same. I find myself wandering the halls and finding one of the chamber maid’s rooms, most likely a whore. Plain and simple a few items scattered here or there. I search around the room, it has to be something here, some type of face paint. I open a drawer and I find it. A makeup kit I pull it out and examine the box and run my fingers along its shiny sheen. I open it, it appears to never been used. “What a waste,” I let out as I dip my fingertips along one of the pink hues. “But a waste no more,” I say with a giddy smirk. I make my way to the vanity and sit. I stare in the mirror, my sharp features and strong cheekbones resemble my father. My hair fair like my mothers. I feeling suddenly numb as I see the image of a young boy. The boy who saw his parents die over and over again. I swallow as I grab a sponge and roll over some white. I stare at my reflection as I slowly cover the small child’s face. The boy is disappearing and the joke-no the jester is appearing. I feel the cool cream over my face and the sensation is soothing. I close eyes and I smell the fragrant fumes of makeup. I hum to myself as I continue, I am a masquerade, but alas I feel my skin, my face once again.

I outline my eyes with red, like the blood that ran down my mother’s face. Eloquent lines, however, sharp and precise like my soul. I push my hair back and I pause, my ears they’re different a bit pointier than before but who cares when you can control the elements with a flick of a hand. I begin to outline my lips, lips I haven’t felt in ages, the smooth cool paint outlining them. When was the last time I used these lips for other than talking? I close my eyes and feel the sensation of makeup run on my face when I hear a gasp. My eyes open and I look up at the mirror. Terra is behind me and if I wasn’t white already, I surely would have turned pale. I stare at her for a moment then back at the mirror and smile. I’m caught and I am slightly embarrassed.

“What are you doing here?” Terra asks. I held my head up high as I clear my throat.

“Well, I’m putting on this makeup! Isn’t it obvious?” I ask trying to turn the heat on her. She stares blankly and looks down.

“Yes…but why in my room?” she asks finally and I turn around in shock. I look around the room once more.

“This is your room?” I ask. She nods meekly. Suddenly I scoff out to the side and I began to chuckle in shock. Here I was thinking this room belonged to nothing more but a chamber whore. Instead, it housed one the Emperor’s most valuable possessions. I calm myself as I stand. “Ah, I’m so sorry for intruding!” I let out. “It shall not happen again,” I say as I make my way towards the door. She turns to look at me leave before she finally steps in. I chuckle at the thought of the pathetic chambers she has. I need to acquire makeup of my own.

It becomes a routine. The makeup feels so good, it numbs the pain, the urge to release, and for mere moments magic doesn’t flood my mind. I find myself in the throne room. I am playing with a small flame as I juggle it bored. I’m waiting for Emperor Gestahl and finally, he appears. He is impressed with the way I juggle the flame from one hand to another. I’m tempted to toss it towards him and watch him light aflame.

“My liege,” I say as I distinguish the flame with a puff of smoke. He nods.

“Ah, Kefka just the man I’m looking for,” he says. I nod as I bow with the wave of my hand. “I’ve been hearing strange occurrences of Imperial soldiers dead. Their bodies charred,” he started. I raise my brows, I am caught.

“Oh really, who would do such a thing?” I ask in fake shock. His eyes narrow.

“Who indeed?” he asked studying me. He is glaring at me and in turn, I glare back. Finally, he turns his hands behind his back. “I have need of your skills,” he starts and I bounce on the balls of my soles.

“Oh really?” I ask all too excitedly. He nods.

“Yes, you see its Terra. She’s been kept in too long, her power wanes. She is struggling with the simplest of spells,” he pauses. “At her age, she should be far more advanced then she is, even Cid agrees,” he says. “I need you to be her mentor, train her, remind her she is to be ready when the time comes,” he says sternly. I nod disappointed. I begin to walk away. “You might have to look for her,” he starts once again. “She has gotten into the habit of leaving the palace,” he says with a sigh. “She always comes back, however,” he adds. I nod once more before making my leave.

 

The Emperor was right, she was not in her room. She was not the training yards or the greenhouse. She was nowhere to be found. Night falls and I decided it’s best to search for her. I make my leave and have the soldiers search the town yet they find nothing. Disappointed and bored I turn back to the castle but I feel the urge. The urge to burn someone to a crisp. I smirk as I decide to use this excuse to leave the town, alone. It’s not long when I find a traveling merchant. I spot in him in the distance but before I get near him. I feel it. Like a sense, it radiates from the direction and I turn my head. I steer off the side and I can see the small sheen of magic on certain things, plants, grass. I’m intrigued, what kind of magic is this? I follow the glow and the soft hum, I follow the weak vibration until it grows stronger and I know I’m near. Alas, I have found something magical in this dull world. Then I see her dancing with what looks like a Moogle? It hovers around her and she is smiling happily as she is purely enchanted with it. The Moogle sees me in the distance and it disappears. Magic. Terra hasn’t noticed yet, as I slowly approach her in the moonlight.

“There you are my little witch, dancing in the pale moonlight,” I say and she turns startled. Her eyes are wide as she looks for the Moogle that is now gone. She bows her head.

“Kefka…sir,” she releases. “I’m…I’m sorry,” she babbles. I shrug and sigh. The magic fades and everything is normal once again.

“Terra I have been looking for you. Yet here you are being a naughty little girl,” I jest. She blushes too afraid to look back up at me. I chuckle. “I am not the Emperor, I will not scold you,” I say as I near. “We must be careful, we don’t want you getting lost or hurt,” I say as I place my hands firmly on her small shoulders and it is like a jolt of electricity that hits me. I let go at once, she doesn’t dare look up at me, she just nods. “Come, it’s time to return, tomorrow is a new day and I have been appointed as your mentor,” I say as I turn. She follows silently at first.

“Mentor?” she finally asks and I nod.

“Yes, it’s time to make sure you are truly battle ready,” I say with a wave of my hand as we return back to the palace.

At first, I was unenthusiastic. I felt like a babysitter as I try to teach Terra to use her powers. Though the more I spend time with her the more I realize it wasn’t teaching as it was more convincing. Her heart is not in it. Something saddens her and she is broken. Though I do not know what bothers her, not yet. She is getting better with the blade, however. She struggles and often times Leo gives her a look of disappointment. She takes a scolding from the Emperor, Leo and even me. However, I realize that perhaps it’s more counterproductive than productive. I soon realize she responds better to encouragement. I hold her wrist as I guide her, I can feel her raw power radiate within her. It is thrilling when I am near her but I’m also envious as well. “There you go my little firebug,” I say as she throws out a wave of fire and smiles proudly. “Marvelous!” I say with a smile. She turns to look up at me bright eyed and I can’t help but smile back.

Terra’s improvements rise and lowers. She is unsteady but there is no one better than her, I just know it. So when one day I see her and saw General Leo’s disappointment break her smile. I stop. I watch as she tries to fight Celes once again and she is worse than the last. I scoff shaking my head. Angered by the fact he hasn’t figured out what makes the girl tick.

“Your movements are worse than before,” he says angrily. Terra nods as she stares at the ground. I immediately rush by her side.

“You idiot,” I say angrily. Celes stares in disbelief as she looks back up at General Leo in shock.

“You do well to hold your tongue, Kefka,” Leo snaps back. I smirk.

“As do you, look at her, clearly your words have broken her,” I say as I push Terra aside.

“She needs to get used to it,” General Leo replied. “The world is not a kind place,” he adds. I cock my head.

“Is that right? Then maybe you should use the same tongue lashing on you little protégé, right there,” I snap back. “Tell me when was the last time, General Leo reminded you how cruel the world can be?” I ask. The blonde is clearly confused as she looks back at General Leo.

“She isn’t scolded because her performance never falters,” he defends.

“Doesn’t matter that’s not how the world works. Life isn’t fair just remember that this girl you so proudly conquer with a blade can proudly disfigure you with the snap of a wrist along with a mere thought,” I say down to her. Her blue eyes are blank before she looks down bitterly. “Come along, Terra,” I say and I pull her away. She follows quietly and I can feel her sadness, it’s depressing, to say the least. I sigh. “Cheer up kiddo,” I say with a wave of my hand. She’s still silent. I turn to face her. “Come now, you are better than that,” I say. She nods. I roll my eyes. “I got an idea! Let’s leave the palace for a while! Just you and me!” I say with a smirk and she slowly looks up, her purplish grey eyes brighten a bit. “Yes, now go change out of that armor of yours, it’s an eyesore,” I say as I dismiss her and she runs back to her room.

An hour later she returns and she is wearing a simple blue frock. The dress would pass as acceptable for a peasant girl not a Knight for the Empire. I grimaced as I examine her. Her long wavy locks draped over her shoulders, her hands cupped in front of her as she stood in front my chamber’s door. “I take back that comment about the armor, this is more of an eyesore,” I said stepping out. Terra blushed as she looked down sadly. I sighed forgetting my own advice. “Worry not my sweet Terra!” I say suddenly. “Come inside, we shall find something suitable,” I say. At first, she just stood there before I walk up behind her and gently shove her inside my chambers. She looks up and gasps. “Impressive isn’t it?” I ask as I walk around her. She nods.

“It’s so…pretty,” she says as she looks around curiously. I wave my hand proudly.

“Of course, now let’s see,” I say as I rub my hands together. I make my way across my room and open a wardrobe. I pull out various tunics and breeches, but nothing would probably fit her. I sigh. “All this fine fabric and nothing will do,” I said a bit frustrated. I made my way towards another drawer. I once again began looking through some things when I pulled out a red and gold embroidered dress. I look at it smirking, “Ah yes, this will do,” I say as I faintly remember a soldier stating that the dress belonged to a woman. Of course, I didn’t care at the time and when I tried it on and examined myself I realized it simply didn’t look good on me and that idiot soldier was right. I walk up to Terra and smile. “Here try this on,” I say presenting her the dress. Terra grabs ahold of the dress and examines it.

“It’s much too nice for someone like me,” she let out. I shook my head.

“Nonsense, only the best for my little protégé,” I say as I turn. “Now behind that curtain is a spot where you can go change,” I advise. She smiles brightly as she turns and hides behind a large drape. I hop onto my bed and sigh, smiling waiting patiently. After a couple of minutes, she walks out and my face goes blank. She is stunning as the gold and red dress covers the vast of her. It is a bit loose and a bit too long but it is much better than that blue frock she was wearing. “Ah much better,” I say as I excitedly hop off my bed. She blushes as she twirls around in it. I walk up to her and bow. “It a bit too big but doesn’t matter, let’s be off,” I say. We make our way out of the palace and into Vector. I take her to a local restaurant and I feed her. Surprisingly she eats quite a bit, and it’s amazing how her small frame can fit all that food. I ignore the stares and whispers of the locals. Terra is having a bit more trouble. She worries about what everyone thinks. “What’s the matter?” I ask as I toss a grape aside. She wipes her mouth with a cloth napkin and places it down.

“Aren’t you…worried?” she starts. I perk a brow. “Being seen with me?” she asks. I throw my head back and let out a hearty laugh.

“Ah ha ha ha, whoop, oh dear Terra, who cares!” I say placing my elbows on the table and placing my chin on the back of my wrists. “They are nothing to us, their opinions don’t matter, only mines and yours…and of course the Emperors,” I add. A small smile graces her lips. I lead her around town.

“What’s that!” she points out to the small pub, where I had last played cards. I shrug and put her arm down.

“Ah doesn’t matter. Just some pub where locals drown themselves with drink and ale,” I say as if it’s nothing. She smiles as she stares.

“I want to go,” she says happily. I look back at her and perk a brow.

“Perhaps another time when you are older,” I say in shock. “Which reminds me, how old are you now, my sweet little firebug?” I ask as I lead her past the pub.

“I’m sixteen,” she replied. I stop for a second as I wobble. Has it been that long? “What’s wrong?” she asks suddenly looking up at me full of concern. I shrug.

“Nothing… my how time flies,” I let out as I continue to lead her out of town. I take her on a stroll let her get some fresh air. She sits down on a log as she watches the fireflies in a distance. I sigh, I’m bored but yet I am peaceful at the same time. I cannot complain. I sit next to her. “What is the matter? Are you tired already?” I ask. She looks down and she nods. “Awe, then perhaps we should head back,” I say and she shrugs.

“Not yet,” she lets out and I stare back out at the glowing little bugs and I could swear I could see the light sheen of colors. “I’m just sad,” she finally spoke. I look down at her lifting a brow.

“Oh?” I let out. She looks down.

“I won’t be special anymore,” she says sadly. I look at her confused.

“Oh, how so?” I ask. Terra sighs.

“They have…been taking my blood again…they plan on making Celes into a Magitek Knight,” she answers. I grimace as a deeply-seated rage flickers.

“No wonder you are so tired,” I say as I lean over and give her a tight squeeze. “Draining you of your vital essence,” I say as memories fill my head of the small girl on the table being drained of her blood. I close my eyes and I can feel a strange warmth radiate from her. It is like static electricity and I can feel my body vibrate with need. The need to splurge. I pull away immediately.

“Yes, so I’m tired more and well Celes will be just like me and you,” she says. I sit up straight.

“You maybe but not certainly me,” I say, the idea appalls me. She looks sad once more. “Worry not my little firebug, even if she does get the power to wield magic, she will not have the experience you and I have, for we have years of experience beyond her,” I say trying to comfort her. She smiles softly and nods.

“You’re right,” she says.

“Feeling better?” I ask. She nods then she shakes her head. “What now?” I ask a little bit too exasperated.

“What if…what if something goes wrong and she gets sick,” she lets out. I perk a brow.

“How so?” I ask. Terra looks up at me and her gaze is piercing.

“Well, …they worry…that she might get sick or turn up like you,” Terra admits looking away. “I don’t’ want that to happen to her,” she says sadly. I scoff letting out a chuckle.

“Me sick? Ha! I have never felt more powerful in my life!” I say standing up. I snap my fingers and a flame appears at my fingertips. “Can a sick person do this?” I ask. She looks up and smiles before shaking her head. “That’s right,” I say. “Let’s go,” I let out as I start to walk away. “Sick,” I let out in disbelief. The thought slowly starts to grow within my head.

The idea of people thinking I’m sick slowly knocks my brain. Nightmares, that same nightmare, I wake up screaming, I touch my body, no I am a man. I am alive. I lay back down and the thought that people see me as sick unnerves me. I look at the dress Terra borrowed, her birthday is coming up soon. I smile perhaps I can fit the dress and give it to her as a gift. I ask my tailors to get her measurements and tailor the dress. Within a few days, they do so. I look at it again, the dress is much too long. It drags on the floor and it is too formal. “Cut it!” I say tossing it back to the tailor. “Make it into a shorter skirt, one that is fashionable, one that won’t hold her back,” I say. A couple of days later he returns I examine the dress once more. It’s hardly even recognizable. “Very well,” I let out. “Wrap it up,” I say and continue on with my daily morning routine. Soon her birthday is near and I leave the gift by her door. I know it will fit her perfect this time and I know she will love it. For it is the only real dress she owns. Later that day she did not disappoint as I saw her walk by the training ground. Her hair is up in a ponytail, the dress fits her like a glove and now everyone is staring. Gawking at her as if she was some common whore and not a knight of the army.

“You look lovely, Terra,” Celes says. Terra smiles.

“Thank you,” she thanks. Suddenly she looks past the girl and for a moment we make eye contact. She suddenly runs towards me and hugs me. At first, I am stiff as I hug her back.

“Terra…my dear, you look marvelous!” I let out. She lets go and looks up happily.

“Oh thank you, I love it,” she says as she poses. She twists elegantly, her thin frame and her hair being picked up exposing her elegant neck. I swallow as I step back.

“You are most welcome, my dearest,” I say as I bow. She is seventeen and she is an image of splendor, she is no longer the child I once knew and she is now all grown up. I frown sadden for a moment but then I smile. For alas she looks happy. Truly happy.

Her skills with a blade improve along with her magic. She is quite the capable being. Soon rumors of war start to buzz into my ears and I am more than excited. The Emperor comes to me to make sure that Terra is battle ready. I nod. Soon Celes undergoes the procedure and instead of a year, it will only take a mere month. I scoff. I watch Terra best a few soldiers with a blade as she threatens with a wave of flame. “Impressive, don’t you agree?” I ask. General Leo nods.

“I quite agree, you have trained her well,” he compliments. I smile smugly.

“We have trained her well,” I correct and flatter. He nods in agreement.

“However, she has yet to make a killing blow,” General Leo added. “In fact, she even heals them if she wounds them, if she can’t make a kill then she will never be battle ready. The Emperor will not like this one bit,” Leo added. I sigh as I grind my teeth. He is right and it is a waste of her powers and it looks bad on me.

“You’re right what shall we do to remedy this…this setback?” I ask. He sighs.

“We need her to get used to killing,” he replies. “It is the way of war,” he says as he walks away. Finally something we both agree on.

At first, we have her train on dummies. “Destroy them, burn them to a crisp,” I say. She nods she does it so easily and I tingle with pride. Soon we replace dummies with animals. She is having a much harder time to dispatch them. She cries after she flays a living creature and I comfort her in my arms. “Worry not my little firebug,” I say down to her. “It is finally at peace…” I pause. “And now we have dinner. We have done the cooks a favor!” I say happily. She wipes a tear from her cheek and looks up with a small smile. I force myself to let go as she radiates with power...power I so desperately want to touch.

Soon we move up to soldiers. She is having trouble once again. We trick her at first, lining up dummies with disobedient soldiers. The trick only works once as she soon realizes what she has done.  She gasps in horror as she makes a break for it. I let her run, I know she will be upset. She is, she doesn’t speak to me for a couple of days. Soon Celes is out of the chamber and there is word that it is successful. I have a headache, this fact irritates me so. Terra is being disobedient as well as avoiding me. I walk along the grounds I see her conversing with a young soldier. He is flirting with her and she is enjoying the attention. She smiles softly at him and blushes. She suddenly looks at my direction and her smile fades a bit before looking back at the young man. I feel numb at first, then she looks back at my direction and waves. I smile back and give a little wave of my own before I grimace. I will see him burn. Once again I have lined up a few disobedient soldiers I make sure that young man was one of them. I place him in the back, however, out of her sight.

“Burn them,” I say simply. She stares and shakes her head.

“I-I can’t,” she says. I’m irritated I will not have her embarrass me in front of the Emperor. I walk up towards her and I lean into her ear. I smell her scent and I can faintly feel the vibrations of her raw power hidden within.

“You must my sweet, for it said that Celes has already managed to control the power of Ice,” I pause to make sure she is listening. “She has managed to freeze twelve soldiers rock solid. She has managed to destroy a village. Can’t you believe that?” I ask as I tilt my head to look at her expression. “You don’t want the Emperor to replace you now? Now that he has her, a prodigy at the blade and a magic user,” I say as I as I grin as I softly step away. “Now show me what you got,” I ask. Her face is blank and her eyes are full of sorrow as she slowly raises her arms within seconds her hands sparks up, her fingertips light with flame and I can see the colors. She burns all 14 of them easily. I smirk as she drops her arm. The cries of the men echo as some of them run about trying to escape the flames. “That’s a good girl,” I say as I turn.

I watch as she wanders the grounds as she looks for the young man that had flirted with her. Little did she know she had flayed him to a crisp the day before. I walk up to her. “What is wrong my little firebug?” I ask, knowing perfectly well what is wrong. She looks up wide-eyed before looking down sadly.

“I…I…just can’t find someone that’s all,” she answers.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” I let out. “That is life sadly,” I say in mock sadness. “Come I think it is time for you to have a drink,” I say. She nods as she follows me back to my chambers. I open the door and immediately hop onto my bed and kick off my boots. Terra stands there curtly as usual. I take off my cape and loosen my ruffle like scarf before making my way towards the liquor cabinet I rarely use. I bring out a bottle of the finest wine. “Sit down won’t you,” I ask as I grab two golden goblets. She nods as she does as she is told. I sit across her on the small round gilded table and began to pour us a drink. “I remember you wanted to go to the pub once, I said you were too young. Now you’re a full fledged Knight, you’re ready for battle,” I say almost in a growl. She nods as she smiles as I pour her some wine. I pick up my goblet and hold it up. “Cheers!” I say. She looks confused at first then I roll my eyes and smile. “You pick up the goblet and tap into mine and say, cheers,” I explain. She gaps as quickly picks up her goblet and gently taps into mines.

“Cheers,” she let outs nervously. I chuckled shaking my head. I take a slow sip as I carefully eye her. She smells the drink a bit before she nervously takes a sip. She smiles before placing her goblet back down. I slowly do the same.

“So how do you like it?” I ask. She smiles with a small shrug.

“I think it tastes good,” she says happily. “Kind of like roses and berries,” she says. I smile and nod.

“It does doesn’t it,” I say in agreement. “Now go on drink up,” I say and she does as she is told. We chat idly before I remember something. “Oh that’s right I had my tailor make you another outfit!” I say happily. Terra’s eyes brighten. I stand up and find the box near my wardrobe. I hand it to her. “Go on try it on, let’s see if it fits.” She smiles excitedly as she stands up and rushes behind the same curtain she did once before. I hum happily as I continue to drink. Soon she walks out and I smile. The outfit is much more revealing than the last. She looks a bit more bashful and I chuckle. The light baby blue hues go wonderfully with the black. “I am a talented designer and you are a wonderful model, my dear,” I announce. “Do you like it?” I ask.

She nods. “I do…just a bit cold,” she admits. I scoff as I look around and I find a cape nearby. One I bought recently but didn’t like how it looked on me. I walk up to her and clip it around her neck.

“Better,” I say stepping back and she twirls around and poses.

“Oh, thank you!” she says happily. She once again runs up to me and embraces me in a tight squeeze. I stiffen once again as I pry her off me. Her fragile body too easy to maneuver. She blushes.

“No need to thank me, come, sit down have another drink before you go,” I say as I clear my throat. We sit once more and we have another drink. Terra is glowing an aura of colors as she drinks and giggles about things she hears around the castle. I smile I’m hardly listening to her at the moment, I simply admire her beauty, her aura. More clothing ideas pop in my head, things I would love to see her in. Soon she leaves and I head to my sketchbook and design another outfit for her.

Every few days I have another outfit made. She is always grateful the Emperor doesn’t give her the allowance she deserves and no one else showers her with gifts. Others take note of her beauty as well and I smirk just more fodder for the canon. War starts soon and Terra is sent out with Celes and General Leo in battle. She succeeds with flying colors. The Emperor is quite pleased. I am celebrated at a banquet. Terra is lost amongst the crowd. A couple of months pass and we have been in three more battles. I am being used and I am free as I feel the release when I use my power to my liking. Sure a few innocent lives are lost but that is war isn’t. Rumors start to go around they fear the odd color, haired witch.

I know who they speak of and I grimace. Sure enough late one evening there is a knock on my door and Terra is sullen, nervous she asks to come in.

“Of course, my little firebug,” I say and let her in.

“Thank you, sir,” she says. I am a higher rank and General Leo has ingrained it to her to use titles of respect.

“What brings you in my chamber my sweet,” I ask. She looks up and stares for a second turning a bright shade of red. Then I realize I am only wearing a simple tunic and breeches. I smirk as she blinks a few times and looks away.

“I’m sorry…I just came…” she pauses. “I should have waited for tomorrow, I’ll go back to bed now,” she says nervously. I walk up to the door and put my hand against it. Keeping her from escaping. I can smell the sweet aroma of wine. She has been drinking and my eyes flutter.

“Nonsense, my little firebug, tell me what is on your mind,” I say and she slowly turns around and looks up. Her lips part to breath and I once again can smell the aroma from her breath. I sigh. “My my, has one been indulging in wine?” I ask. Her eyes go blank as she stares into space before nodding.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry…I…I went to the tavern,” she admits. I inhale through my nose and release a heavy sigh.

“Not wise my little firebug,” I scold ever so lightly. She sighs and nods. I’m suddenly aware of how close I am to her and I can feel the power radiate off her strongly now. She is on fire and I am slowly starting to burn. I step back finally though she steps forward. Her lips are stained red with the wine, her cheeks are flushed. I’m reminded that I am…just a mere man. I’m reminded of bodily urges I have long forgotten and pushed aside and I’m unnerved. My heart rate is increasing and my breath is becoming heavy. “Go on, I don’t have all night,” I push. I need to push her away. She nods finally and I turn away, I need to step away as I make my way toward my bed.

“I was at the tavern, I had a few glasses of wine,” she starts. “I was okay at first, everyone seemed happy but then I heard them whispering, the Emperor’s little witch, they said. She’s evil, stay away, she is just like him, her master,” she said sadly. Her lids were heavy and she looked truly sadden. I rub the side of my temple and sigh.

“How many times must I say, you must ignore them?” I say frustrated. “They are simple folk, too lowly to even grace your presence, too lowly to even bother your mind. They fear you my sweet, there is no denying that. They fear anything that wields power,” I pause as I stand up. I dare to move towards her and I place my hands on her shoulders motherly but I am burning with the touch of her skin. I push the tingling feeling aside. “They fear you, me, the Emperor, Celes, General Leo, even a low ranking soldier with a gun,” I clarify. “That is life, my little firebug,” I say as I slip my hand away from her shoulder to under her chin forcing her to look up. It doesn’t feel any better. “Be happy you are on the right side of the war,” I say. Her eyes search mines and I am half tempted to draw near. Though she soon shakes her head.

“I understand,” she finally lets out and steps back. I step back and clap.

“Good, now rest, I have much to do tomorrow,” I say. I watch her as she leaves the door and closes. I roll my eyes and sigh. I lazily make it back to my bed. I haven’t felt this human in ages. I hate it.

The war continues and Terra is being very disobedient. She is either wandering outside the palace or rushing into my chambers. It has become a common occurrence now. I’m constantly reminded of my humanity. I have slowly come to terms that I am attracted to her in more ways than one. When she nears, I can feel the raw power radiate from her, especially after a battle. I’m drunk on her power and it is euphoric. I’m becoming accustomed to her presence as she comes to visit often. I’m slowly addicted to her and I’m irritated by this fact but I cannot bear to push her away. I’m doing the opposite, I am spoiling her. I am showering her with gifts and compliments. I haven’t been out in battle within a month. My urge to use my power grows. I am weak.

She comes in one evening she is disappointed. I notice this. “What is wrong my little firebug?” I ask placing on some mascara. She walks up to me and frowns.

“I…I’m having a harder time, sir,” she admits. I perk a brow.

“Oh?” I ask. She nods.

“I..I…” she utters shaking her head. “I can’t do it anymore,” she finally admits as a few tears run down her cheek. “I can hear them their screams and I can see their faces of fear as they see me approach the flames,” she whispers as she covers her face. I sigh putting away my makeup.

“Come here my little firebug, sit,” I say as she does as she is told. I look at her reflection as she stares in the mirror her eyes are sparkling and beautiful when filled with tears. “Life is hard my little sweet, war is hard,” I say. I push a few loose strands of hair from her face. I place them back in her ponytail as I tie a scarf around her hair. “I know it hurts, it does at first, but I promise you it will get better, you will get used to it, I have, General Leo has, I’m sure even Celes has,” I say as I bring out my mascara and I suddenly put it on her lashes. She blinks. “Na-ah-ah, don’t blink,” I say and she stands still. I continue to put makeup on her face. Like a doll she is obedient. Soon I giggle inspecting my work. “There!” I say as I wrap my arms around her comforting her. Her light is weak and an ounce of worry fills me.

The news comes to me that Terra has failed an assignment. I’m frustrated by this fact but not disappointed. I wait for her return to scold her but then she doesn’t return. I grow weary as I wait and suddenly I become depressed. It becomes harder to concentrate without her presence. The world has become dull and routine. Frustrated I took my anger out on a few soldiers who had the nerve to speak poorly about her. It helped for a while then finally she was found. She returned and I was angry. Upset and when she looked at me across the dinner table and I looked away. When she tried to approach me in the yard I walked away. I know I have wounded her now. The look she gives me brings joy as I know she is hurting. Alas, I can’t escape her forever, however.

I am removing my make up feeling the warm cloth tear my face apart when I hear a knock. I know it’s her and I sigh irritated. “Come in,” I say simply. She steps in quietly. I look in the mirror, she is wearing one of her revealing outfits. I exhale irritated as I concentrate on removing my visage. “What is it?” I finally ask. She nods curtly.

“I came here to apologize, sir,” she starts. I roll my eyes.

“For what?” I ask just as curtly. She looks down and her eyes sadden.

“For disappointing you…I know I failed…and I have upset you,” she lets out. “I know you’re angry and if you don’t want to see me again, I understand,” she finishes strongly. I pause her voice was less nervous she was somehow strong. She turns as she begins to make her way to the door. I stand up.

“Wait,” I say and I’m being threatened by her newfound strength. The thought of her no longer coming to visit passes my mind and I do not want that. Not really. “I…I…am not angry at you,” I start as I look away. “Not anymore,” I admit as I swallow. I think I just swallowed my pride but at the moment I’m no longer thinking straight. She takes a step forward.

“You’re not? Aren’t you disappointed?” she asks and I let out a gracious smile.

“When have I ever been disappointed at you?” I ask. She smiles brightly as tears run down her eyes. I finally turn and she runs into my arms and I hug her and once again I feel that familiar warmth, that magic vibe that I have missed so. I push her back. “Now go, tomorrow is another day,” I say and she nods and smiles.

I’m sent out a few times and I’m free. I’m willing to do what others are not. The Emperor wants things done and I simply do it, obediently I obey. This gains the Emperor’s trust and I am in his good graces. Soon Terra returns from another assignment but she is struggling. General Leo stated that she had problems actually casting. That perhaps I need to reteach her. I scoff, I know she does not need to be retaught but I am not about to waste my chance to summon her to my room. She enters my room she is nervous and disappointed with herself. I shake my head and laugh.

“I have heard you have almost failed to complete another assignment,” I start. She nods.

“I know…I’m sorry, sir,” she apologizes. I wave my hand.

“Do not fret my sweet, you will be my firebug once again,” I say happily. I offer her a drink to settle her nerves. It takes two glasses but it works and she is once again at ease. I stand in the middle of my room as I bounce a flame within my hand. I summon and dispatch it easily. “Now you try,” I ask. She nods and she honestly having trouble, I perk my brow and I start to see what General Leo is talking about. She swallows.

“I…I don’t know why…I just can’t right now,” she says lowering her arm defeated and I sigh.

“Nonsense,” I say as I make my way towards her and I can feel her power pulsing as I neared. I slowly step up behind her and I feel her tense up as I slide my hand behind her wrist and grip it gently. “Breathe in…know that you can do it, will it. Push all other thoughts aside but the fire, feel it tingle within the tips of your fingers,” I say as I guide her hand. She holds her breath and soon a flame sparks from her fingertips floating effortlessly and I grin. “See was that so hard?” I ask as I sway her wrist. “Now toss it to your other hand,” she tries but when it reaches her other hand it fades. She sighs. “Do not worry, try again,” I encourage. She tries again this time the flame comes faster and I can feel the pulsing stop and the slow steady stream burn up. My fingers begin to tingle once more as it swirls in whimsical colors, I close my eyes trying to concentrate and I swallow. I’m feeling euphoric and she tosses the flame to the other hand before tossing it back. She giggles happily and I’m tempted to let go of her wrist. In fact, I want to but something is keeping me from doing it and instead, I guide her arm and wrist gracefully. I soon reach out for the flame I grasp a hold of it and extinguish it. My hand burns literally and the pain is numbing. She looks up back at me confused.

“You killed it,” she said simply. I eye down at her as I manage to finally step away. I swallow as I smile I nod simply. I am weak. “What’s wrong?” she asks and I shake my head.

“Nothing my dear firebug,” I say as I step back and I bump into the corner of my banister. “Ah,” I let out before chuckling. I haven’t made a fool of myself like that in years. I walk back onto my bed and sit. I hear her footsteps as she nears.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asks her voice full of concern. I smile as I shake my head which was supposed to be a nod.

“Yes, quite,” I say. I look away and she once again comes near. “Go…don't come near me,” I finally manage to utter as I twist away. She is stubborn and is once again approaching me. She is slowly reaching out to me. “I said go you foolish girl, you stubborn girl, go before I lose my cool!” I threaten as I look up at her seriously. I grip her wrist tightly as I stare up at her threateningly. I see her eyes widen briefly nervously. I finally let go of her wrist pushing it away from me. She finally does what she is told and leaves. I lay down, I feel drained, I feel weak. I don’t leave my quarters for a couple of days and soon two days later she shows up once more. “Yes?” I ask she enters.

“I’m going off on assignment sir, I just want to make sure you are feeling better,” she says. I smile as I finish putting on my lipstick.

“Of course, now go,” I say she nods and she leaves. I am also sent on assignment. I am bored as I easily fulfill my duties. I return back to Vector to see, Terra with Celes. Things must have gone well. Soon a soldier is bold enough and offers his hand to Terra, another to Celes and both girls take their hands and dance with the soldiers as others clap. I’m sullen but it can’t be helped not at this moment. Dinner is over and the Empire is celebrating another win. I get word that I will be sent out once more and I smile happily. Though I’m really just bored. Bored with it all. The only thing keeping my attention is the company of a young girl half my age. I see the guard pass behind them he is staring at Terra and Celes who are sitting next to each other. I grimace before looking back at my little firebug. Dinner is over and I’m full of food and wine, it is good. However, I still feel empty. My door knocks as I begun to undress. “Come in,” I say and Terra comes in once more. She is wearing a simple and ridiculous revealing outfit though she looks happy for once, smiling her lips stained red. “Ah my little firebug, what brings you here?” I ask. She steps forward.

“I heard you will be out soon. I wish to accompany you,” she says happily. I smile and shake my head.

“Oh no you don’t my dearest, you don’t want to accompany on such menial tasks,” I say. I am to dispatch a village that is rumored to hold an enemy camp. She frowns.

“Why not?” she asks. I sigh as I crack my knuckles.

“Because it is an important mission that only I must do and I alone am capable of doing,” I answer. She looks disappointed.

“Is it because I’m not good enough?” she asks and I smile. I close my eyes as I fight the urge to yell out the truth. No, because you do not harness the will to destroy and murder a village full of people. I sigh as I kick off my boots.

“No of course not,” I say as I approach her. She is radiating a heat, she is angry and I feel it. It sparks a flame within me that I hide behind a small smile. She nods.

“Fine, I understand,” she says and she turns but suddenly without thinking I grab her hand. She stops as she wobbles a bit and I just suddenly realize what I have done. I let go but it is too late she turns. “Is there…something else that you need?” she asks. I stare blankly before shaking my head. I am lost.

“No,” I say sadly in a whisper. She stares blankly and she doesn’t seem to buy it. I swallow as she steps near and she is radiating so much that I close my eyes intoxicated by the sheer power from her. My heart skips a beat as she reaches up to touch my cheeks. Makeup rolls of my cheek as is it smeared in her hands. I do not stop her this time. I am weak to her touch as I suddenly grab her wrist. I open my eyes she is staring at me. She is not scared or disgusted. I suddenly pull her close. I am on autopilot and she gasps a bit as I wrap my other arm around her small waist. My body is burning and I feel the need to release come over me. I am utterly aware of how close she is her body pressed firmly against mines. She does not struggle, I close my eyes as feeling her vibrations radiate from her blending in with my own and I sigh. I can smell the wine in her breath, the scent of flowers in her hair and the room feels ablaze with colors. Finally, I let go coming back to my senses. “Go,” I whisper. She stares back blankly and I cannot stand to look back at those eyes at the moment. “Go before I do something far worse,” I say. I let go of her wrist but she does not move. Instead, I feel her small hand pressed firmly on my chest and through my tunic. It burns and it lights a fire within me, I harden. I’m ready. I’m ready to take her and make her my own. She is the only one worthy of my attention the only one worthy of my seed. Her hand slowly lowers and I open my eyes partially in shock. Her hand slips under my tunic and I start to struggle to breathe, her breath is raspy as well and I know she feels it too. We are from the same pool. Before I know it I’m pulling her close to me once more and she is looking up at me, up into my eyes, I stare back then at her lips cherry I smash them with my own. She lets out a small moan and I muffle one of my own, I can taste the wine, as I force my tongue down her throat but she is willing. Slowly I pull away as I slide my lips along the side of her chin. Her lips are bruised red and purple from my makeup. I’m taking off my tunic before I pull her near once more but this time she jumps up, her legs wrapped around my waist. I fall back on my bed and she is now in control and I am smiling against my own will as her small hands work fast to loosen my breeches. I’m already hard with lust. I sit up as I rip off her blouse, she gasps a bit before taking the rest of it off. I turn her over and lay her upon my bed. I grab her wrists and push them firmly on the bed beside her head.  I lower myself, “Ugh my sweet, you do not want this,” I say as I begin to plant kisses along her collarbone.

“No…I want this,” she whispers meekly. “I,” she starts but is startled when I cup her breast and slide down her bra, the thin lacy fabric barely a mere inconvenience. “I..uh…” she mutters as I bite down her breasts, gently sucking on her perk nipple. “Yes,” I hear her shudder and it’s like music to my ears. I am utterly delighted with hearing her come undone. Her breath is ragged as she withers below me, I’m am but a shaft. As I let my tongue slide off her hard nipple down towards her center. She moans as she quivers beneath me. She buckles her hips as she fights to get up but she is no match for my strength. “Can’t you feel it?” she asks and I pause to look down at her. “The strange…vibration, when we are near,” she says looking away and I’m in awe. I let her go of wrists and pull her towards me, I crush her lips once more with my own.

“Don’t…don’t,” I whisper “say no more,” I say between breathes with each kiss I planted on her. I can longer take it as I place her on top of me. She is warm and wet with wanting as I grip her thighs and slide into her. It is like heaven as she moans, her back arching back and my hand slides down to her waist and I start to rock her with each one of my thrusts. I close my eyes friction and heat, my body is on fire and I feel like I literally fucking a magical flame. I watch as she moves her hips in rhythm with mines and I in turn moan against my own accord. I draw her near thrusting into her, I feel numb then I feel euphoric as I hear her moan with each thrust. My hands tingle as I grip onto her hips and back and my shoulder burns when she is holding onto me for dear life. I feel human for just a couple of seconds, I am weak and I am lost. Her moans and gasps of breath are like music and I cannot help but feel some sense of pride. I can feel her, a force pushing against me, her raw power, taking it for my own, absorbing it mingling with mine. I drop her to the bed as I continue to thrust into her. Her face looks like she is agony and at that moment I don’t care. I want her, I want her to come, I want her power within me. Finally, I feel her as she begins to utter a moan like howl and I feel her body buckle and see her light up. I can’t reach her in time, I force my mouth on her neck and bit down hard as I use my hand to try to muffle her moan. I soon realize I am moaning as well, I am burning I let go to breathe coming as well and suddenly colors is I all I see, I’m euphoric and her moan echoes within my ears. There is a sudden swoosh as her back arches up to me as she releases.

Flames burst out like a small wave over my bed. I know it is charred, damage but at the moment I don’t care as we both slowly gasp for breath with one last thrust. I fall on top of her in a small state of bliss before a numbing realization slowly creeps upon me realizing what I have done. I hear her heartbeat echoing slightly in my ear as my head rises and lowers with each breath she is taking. I am utterly human and I am disgusted with myself. Though I look up and I see the lithe frame below me and a small smirk comes across my lips. I have taken her, she is mine and only mine. I lay my head back down on her small stomach before resting my eyes.

When I awake she is gone, I look around a bit disappointed. However, the sun’s light illuminates my room and I discover the ruined fabric, charred, my nightstand charred, most of my pillows ruined. I grimace, as I force myself up. I put on my makeup and her scent haunts me. I close my eyes pushing away the thought. Soon I take my leave and I’m more than ready to do my duty. I’m delighted as I hear the screams, I chuckle amused. I find the enemy camp and easily destroy them. I make sure that soldier Terra danced with was down with them when I sent them ablaze. When I return Terra is nowhere to be found she is sent off to a mission. I report back and the Emperor is pleased.

Though when Terra returns she is distraught. When I run into her on the training grounds, I stop her. “What is wrong my little firebug?” I ask. She looks down and shakes her head.

“I failed again,” she replies and I sigh.

“Terra, Terra, we have been over this,” I say once more and she nods.

“I know but… I can’t stop, I can’t stop hearing them, I can’t help but feel sorry for them,” she says. I walk up to her and embrace her. She vibrates still but is much dimmer. I grimace with worry. She is in my room and I console her, this time with sweet words and honeyed kisses. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch. Though she is silent and I worry that my little firebug can’t put away her heart for good. She once again returns and she is more distraught than before. General Leo, Emperor Gestahl, Cid, and I are in a meeting.

“She is not operating on par with Celes,” General Leo states. I grimace as I look away.

“That is a problem, I want to use her in full battle, I want to be able to send her with Kefka,” the Emperor says disappointedly. The thought pleases me, a mission with my little firebug. I frown though.

“She is not ill, she is fully capable, however, her conscious holds her back,” I finally step in. “She’s too kind to be a soldier and knight,” I say as I pull a loose thread from my sleeve.

“We need to do something about it,” the Emperor says.

“I agree,” General Leo says as well. Cid clears his throat.

“I have been working on a new invention, it’s based on old technology but… I can’t figure out the full workings of it, yet,” Cid started. Everyone’s gaze falls on Cid. “We know it’s a mind control device, we just haven’t figure out the complete wiring of it, there is a part missing, as well,” he said. The king nods.

“I see,” he says. General Leo is quiet. I know he does not like the idea. Neither does Cid for that matter. “Do everything it takes to get it working,” The Emperor finally says and stands. Everyone stands as well bowing as the Emperor leaves the room. I am on call to do research to help with the device. My nose is stuck in books and when my sweet comes to visit. She competes with the book for my attention.

“What are you reading?” she asks interestedly. I slam the book shut and smile.

“Me? Just another one of Cid’s inventions,” I say. She nods and smiles.

“Another one? What’s it for?” she asks innocently. I lean in and lift her chin up to mines.

“It is for you, my sweet, aren’t you special,” I say and she blinks with worry. I plant a small kiss on her lips and open the book once more. She is silent.

“Why? What does it do?” she finally asks and I sigh shutting the book once more.

“Oh my little firebugs, it is to help you when you are in battle, it is to make all the pain…here,” I say placing a hand on her heart. “Go away and then you can never have to worry about those sad voices or little thing like a conscious,” I say. She nods simply.

I wake up startled I had another nightmare. I am in a cold sweat and with a flick of my finger, I turn on the light. I haven’t had a nightmare in a while. I open the book and continue to read. Things somehow start to click, like cogs in my head, like a match of chess. It becomes clear, the wiring, and the missing part. I rush down to the lab. When Cid wakes I tell him what I believe might be the missing key. Cid looks down at the plans and nods, impressed.

“I think you’re on to something,” he says looking back at me. Soon he is back to work and I’m bored and excited with anticipation. Though, when I see Terra stare back at me and smile softly my heart feels with dread and I do not know why. A couple of weeks pass and I lay next to my sweet, my fingers lightly caress the curves of her spine. When I’m with her, I feel, I feel something, other than boredom. When she is near the world feels magical, she’s is the color of my world and it brings me great comfort to know she is mine.

The next morning she is gone as she usually is. Though when I see her she is not smiling anymore. I wonder why she is talking to Celes. I shrug. Later that night, I await her arrival, she does not come and I’m irritated and I’m left to my own devices. The next morning nothing has changed and this time I seek her out.

“Terra,” I say curtly. “Why have you been avoiding me?” I ask and she stands still as I come near. I push a few strands of hair from her face. “You know I miss you so,” I whisper gently in her ear. She looks ups at me and it is a cold stare I never saw grace her face, it is much like the gaze Celes has. It sends a shiver down my spine.

“Celes told me what the device does, she says it’s a slave crown. I will have absolutely no controll of what I do!” Terra says. “And you helped made it!” she yells as she storms off. I swallow, I’m stunned, and I’m wounded. I release a toothy grin as the corner of my eye twitches. I’m angry and I’m hurt as I feel what’s left of my heart completely disappear. The next thing I remember is throwing things around in my room. If I had only known that this was the beginning of the end.

I am either numb or angry and when I look at my sweet, her stares are full of betrayal. I look away I can’t stand to stare into those eyes. Soon the crown is done and it has been tested successfully. Though when it comes time to put it on. Terra is gone.

“We can’t find her,” a soldier says and I know it is true. I grind my teeth as I spin the slave crown around my finger.

“Well find her,” I reply. I’m haunted by the images of her cold stare and I’m growing cold and angry as well. A few days later she is captured. She’s dragged into the throne room and in front of Cid and me, she struggles. She is forced to kneel and when she looks up one last time I see the sorrow and sadness and I wonder why she doesn’t light the room ablaze?

“I should have you lashed,” Emperor Gestahl says simply and both Cid and I stare at the Emperor. “After all, I have done for you. You dare betray me?” he asks and she swallows as she stares back coldly. “Raised you, trained you, taught you how to read, write, fight!” he says standing up. “And you are not grateful!” he says as he nears and he raises his hand as he slaps her with the back of her hand. I swallow and it stings but I stay silent. It is her fault she did this, she ran away on her own accord. She shakes as blood slip out the side of her mouth.

“I will never fight for you again! I’m tired of killing! Haven’t we conquered enough?” she finally says out bravely and I smirk.

“I should have left you there to die, rotting in your mother’s arms,” he says and her eyes widen, she is broke. Her head drops and she begins to sob. “Cid, place the crown on her head,” the Emperor orders. Cid steps up shaking his head.

“I can’t do that, I don’t have the crown on me, I gave it to Kefka, besides, even if I did, I will never do that,” he says as he begins to walk away as well. The Emperor is furious.

“Kefka!” he yells. I step up and clear my throat as I bow.

“I am sorry my liege I do not have the crown on me at the moment,” I lie. The king nods as I stare back down at her as she slowly raises her head to stare at me one last time with eyes filled with sorrow.  Suddenly a guard knocks her out with the back of his rifle and she is lifeless. I am numb. Whispers roam about the castle.

“I can’t do it,” Cid says to General Leo. “I do not have the heart,” he says. Leo nods.

“That device is an atrocity,” Leo says. Celes who is now general keeps quiet.

“Must I do everything?” I say out loud.

“How could you do such a thing?” General Leo asks. “She is like a daughter to you! She is your protégé!” he says. I’m sneering, if only they had known the extent of our relationship. I smirk and I raise my finger before I wag it.

“Na-ah-ah, not anymore,” I say simply. “Bring her to the tower so she won’t escape,” I say darkly. When I enter she is still asleep. She sits quietly in the chair. I hear the room lock behind me. The room is high above the castle there is no escape but death. I face the wall as I stare at the crown. I’m numb. I push aside all my feelings and I only see her eyes, those cruel eyes. The hurt the betrayal in them. I hear her stir behind me. She looks around confused. Her gaze softens and she realizes that there is no escape. I’m suddenly angry and bitter as I hold onto the crown. I push back my feelings, it is just another job. Another mission for the Empire. I raise up the crown.

“My sweet little magic user,” I mutter to myself as I chuckle, pushing back the pain, I feel nothing. “With this slave crown, you’ll be all mine!” I say as I turn. If she will not be with me by choice, then I will bend her will and she will be with me, whether she likes it or not. I quickly make my way to where she is sitting. She is defeated and I wonder why she does not attack or does not set the room ablaze. I push the thought away from me as I sneer. I place the crown upon her head and the sadness in her eyes slowly vanishes and her stare is blank. Though is not the blank stare I’m accustomed to it is truly lifeless. I scoff amazed that it is working and when I nod she nods back. It is working and I’m overjoyed. My sweet Terra is back and she is mine again. I laugh happily. She is mine. She is all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel in Terra's PoV.


End file.
